marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter Kasai (Earth-616)
History Early Ancestry and the Curse of Ikari One of Hunter's ancestors was bonded to a Fallen Angel named Ikari. That ancestor lived on with the Angel, fighting crime. However, the Angel was still bonded, and was passed onto every male descendant of the Kasai family. Ikari lay dormant in their souls, until Hunter was born. Life Before and After An Angelic Meeting Hunter lived a normal life, but he was bullied a lot. He had several friends, one of whom was the son and heir to one of the best robotics, weapons, and cybernetics companies out there. When they grew up, Hunter met his current girlfriend and has been dating her since they were in High school. They all went to College, and got jobs, Hunter and his friends worked at the rich friend's company. One day, Hunter was testing his prototype combat suit when it malfunctioned and shocked him. The thing is, the electrical shock Hunter received was one of that God had sent. Hunter awoke in Heaven, where God talked to him, and asked him to share his soul with the Angels of the elements. Hunter agreed, and was given White Light manipulation and God awakened his Soul manipulation. The five Angels that were to be his partners, then went back with him to Earth, where the Fire Angel, Hinokami, was to be his main partner. Hunter awoke back in his real body, with the prototype still on, and got back up. He then modified the suit to become what it now is, and used it when he felt he didn't need the assistance of the Angels he needed to be partnered with. Solo Time as the Divine Warrior Hunter also awoke the Fallen Angel within. He started having random outbursts of anger. The Angels he was recently bonded to suggested for Hunter to meditate and conquer Ikari. They managed to conquer and subjugated Ikari, allowing him to be formed as a face-mask that resembles a cross between a skull and a ninja's mask. Ever since, Hunter has been fighting crime with his Angels, Fallen and regular. Then he met a girl. Not just any girl, a girl with seemingly opposite, yet similar powers to his. He met her, found out her identity, and they've been fighting crime together ever since. The Formation of the Eternal Heroes Hunter's crime-fighting spree led to him meeting three others with powers. Preston Creel, a holder of the Phoenix Force. Though he has a seal that has been placed on him to limit his powers. The reason why, only the ones who placed it upon him know. Luke Darwin, literally the son of Lucifer himself. They do have a distrust for one another due to their conflicting powers, origins, and overall crime-fighting style. Jennifer Hathaway, a girl that has a symbiote bonded to her, and now has the powers of a Demon Spawn. These four heroes banded together to fight off an Alien invasion as the Eternal Heroes. They fought onwards and onwards, till they met the King. Preston struck first, weakening it and allowing Jennifer to knock it down. Enraged and angry as f**k, the King evolved, or more correctly, shifted into another form. This new form gave it strength at the cost of some of its intelligence. Luke went in and beat it to the ground. This tired him out and he had to retreat. As such, the King shifted into a "berserk form". Now, it was Hunter's turn. The Angels within had told Hunter that if he was granted access to his true Divine Warrior powers, he would gain nigh-Omnipotence and become a being ALMOST as powerful as God. Using this new-found power, Hunter literally WRECKED the King, teleporting it to an empty corner of the universe, where it exploded. The remaining forces that had been waiting for the signal to strike received a message to retreat instead. They opened a dimensional gate back to their planet, and left. But, the true power of the Divine Warrior came at a price. After the fight, Hunter felt an intense pain, followed by the loss of his Angelic partners. Before the left, however, they gave Hunter a special item. They called it the "Divine Warrior Combat Pass/Badge". It was a focus for Hunter's Fullbring. This lead to some training that allowed him to complete the Fullbring, and many other things. 16 Week Time-Skip/Civil Uproar Arc Hunter has gotten his Angels back after 16 weeks of crime-fighting with his Fullbring. But, Luke's father has some... uh... issues... with Hunter and his abilities. So, now Luke has to kill Hunter, or he won't be allowed to have the freedom he so desperately wants. They have a minor fight, but a group of Power Stealers interrupt. Jen loses her demon powers, and Hunter is summoned to Heaven. Jen is to be brought along and she receives Angel powers. However, when they get back, something or someone abducts Jen and bring her to an alternate dimension with her fate left unknown to the team, alongside Luke forming his full Demon form and wiping some out. Hunter defeats a couple the Power Stealers no problem. Fighting the Optimums The Eternal Heroes return to the base, then interrogate a stray Power Stealer. The gain lots of valuable info, including the name of their group, the Optimums, and their plan to colonize Venus. So, everyone travels to Jupiter to stop the Optimums. They succeed, but the planet is about to collapse on itself due to the powers being released all at once. Downfall of Lucifer After all that previous stuff happening, Luke defied his father, resulting in Lucifer trying to punish him. That failed, so the Eternal Heroes traveled to Ignus Terra, home of Luke's father, Lucifer. Luke went up to challenge his father, everyone else fighting a Hell Lord. Hunter ended up fighting Trevor Rowe. A bunch of fighting, more fighting, and Hunter incapacitates him to catch up with everyone else. While all that s**ts going down, Luke defeats his father, decapitates him, then claims the throne to Ignus Terra as his own. With that outta the way, Hunter summons Ruby to Ignus Terra for them to free Ruby's Fallen Angels. Love's Liberation Arc While Hunter and Ruby are down in Ignus Terra, they go to defeat their enemy: Kuroi Tensho. So... they confront him, get ready to fight, and attack. Mid-way in the fight, Hunter fuses his Ikari mask with his Angels' mask, creating a Nephalem mask that enhances his powers to the point of nigh-omnipotence. Fighting, some more fighting, and Ruby executes Kuroi with her weapons of choice, scythes. Once that's done, God summons them up to Heaven, where Ruby's Angels are freed, and Hunter's Angels get promoted. By that, I mean that they are merged into one, bada** Archangel dubbed Dai Tenshi. Ikari gets promoted to Archangel status, and renamed to Saigo no Ikari. Hunter still calls him Ikari for short. Twins Reunite Arc After the Love's Liberation Arc, Hunter went to Heaven to meet with God. Ruby joined him and they were rewarded for their accomplishments. Ikari and Tenshi were merged back together into their true form, the Nephalem known as Ryoshi. Ruby's Angels were reinstated as Angels and returned to their holy state. After this, they both left Heaven and returned to Earth-616. Hunter just stayed in the Eternal Arch and relaxed while the rest of the Eternal Heroes went out on solo missions. Ruby went back to her house for work. While the rest of the team were out on missions, Hunter went out for a walk. It was here that Hunter ran into some one unexpected... his long-lost twin brother. At first, Hunter questioned their existence, thinking it was a hallucination. When Ryoshi confirmed their existence, the brother revealed himself as Nathan, with his own Nephalem named Tokko. Looks like we've got quite the fight coming up here... Appearance Regular Civilian clothing/"Civies" Hunter normally wears a dark grey T-shirt with black skinny jeans and a red hoodie. Some of his close friends and co-workers speculate that his red hoodie is his soul, as he ALWAYS wear that jacket to work, sometimes even at home. Though this is NOT true. His Angelic partners can vouch for that, considering the fact that THEY ARE BOUND TO HIS SOUL. Nowadays, Hunter has taken an appreciation to the real-life video game DmC: Devil May Cry. In this game, the main/player character wears a rather strange outfit. As an homage to this character, Hunter has replaced his red hoodie with a jacket similar to the one the character wears in-game. The jacket worn in-game is a black, 3/4-length, hooded leather jacket with red interior linings and the British Union flag sewn on the left arm, but Hunter has had the colors on it changed around. The jacket is mainly dark red, with light grey interior linings. Instead of the British Union flag sewn on the left arm, a patch with a red Fire Alchemy symbol emblazoned on it. His right arm sleeve has a patch with a circle emblazoned on it, with one Angel wing on the right side, and one Demon wing on the left side; the circle is grey as the Angel wing is bright red and the Demon wing is dark blue. Nephalem Form Hunter doesn't change his appearance regardless of what he was wearing prior to activating his powers. In fact, Hunter's only change is the appearance of his weapons. First, his swords. Instead of the two western-style longswords he wielded during previous arcs, Hunter now wields two katana, a red katana with an Angelic feel and a blue katana with a Demonic aura. They still have their original names, Justice is the Angelic red blade, Vengeance is the blue Demonic katana. As for ranged combat, Hunter instead wields two Colt M1911 pistols that boast an outstanding amount of upgrades and customizations. These upgrades all make the pistols resemble the twin pistols from the original Devil May Cry series. Which means, the gun in his right hand is bright silver, and called Honesty, while his left-handed gun, also customized to be wielded exclusively in the left hand, is a blackened silver labelled Penalty. Sometimes, Hunter will generate two pairs of wings made of energy. Both are dark red, but the top pair are Angel wings, while the bottom pair are Demon wings. Hunter has forgone the use of his mask, instead using the energy wings and manually enhancing his own physical prowess subconsciously. Fire Angel/PyroHunter Pre-Timeskip: Hinokami represented himself as a form of armor that resembles Lancelot Albion in a skin-tight body-armor with a red-and-white color scheme. White Fire appears on his forearms and shoulders and the energy wings have a fiery glow to them. Post-Timeskip: Hunter is now made of pure White Fire, with dark red body-armor worn over most of his body. The armor resembles Snake Eyes in G.I. Joe: Retaliation, with only the bottom half of the helmet appearing unless the top half is summoned on to disguise him. Lightning Angel/ElectroHunter Pre-Timeskip: Kaminari no Kami is a White Lightning version of the PyroHunter armor, with White Lightning sparking around his shoulders and arms, a blue-and-white color scheme, and his energy wings have an electrical glow to them. Post-Timeskip: Hunter becomes a being of pure White Lightning, with a dark blue version of the Retaliation Snake Eyes outfit. Inside, he can become a mass of White Lightning. Earth Angel/GeoHunter Pre-Timeskip: Chikyu no Kami forms as a Pure Earth representation of Lancelot Albion, with a brown-and-green color scheme. Pure Earth is what the gauntlets and shoulder armor is made out of, with the energy wings giving off an earth-bound, yet free-spirited color. Post-Timeskip: Hunter assimilates his body with the Earth Angel's element and becomes, in all honesty, a moving statue made of Pure Earth inside armor. The armor itself is a dark greenish-brown color, like a mix of grass and dirt that was put in a shadow. Ice Angel/CryoHunter Pre-Timeskip: Kori no Kami manifests himself as the original Lancelot Albion. No color differences aside from an icy blue color for the energy wings. The gauntlets and shoulder armor are made of Pure Ice, never melting, never breaking. Post-Timeskip: Hunter becomes one with the Pure Ice as he forms a dark icy silver Retaliation Snake Eyes body armor over his now-frozen body. It's not literally frozen, he's like a living ice statue made from Pure Ice. He is NOT transparent, so you can't see through him unless he makes himself transparent. Good for randomly making a human binocular-type thing. General of the Angels/Summoner Pre-Timeskip: Hunter doesn't use this form often, but when he does, it forms as an Angelic version of the Lancelot Albion. There is an Angelic sigil on his chest and forearms. These sigils are the key to summoning his Angels. Each can some one lesser Angel at a time. Post-Timeskip: Hunter never really uses the Summoner form. When used nowadays, he becomes an Angelic version of Retaliation Snake Eyes in black. Inside, Hunter is an Angel disguised as himself. He has white Angelic sigils on his forearms and chest and back. Fallen Angel/Crimson Fury MASK FORM: NOTE: All forms of this variation has Hunter's eyes inverted. This inversion to the eyes gives it black sclera and pupils, alongside bright red irises Pre-Timeskip: The Ikari mask is a pure white face-mask that resembles a cross between a ninja mask and a skull with sharp diamond-like teeth. The eye area has red around it. Post-Timeskip: The Ikari mask now is a pure white face-mask that has widened eye gaps and an intimidating skull mask design with red diamond-shaped teeth, and red lines around the eye gaps and a ninja mask-like design. FULL PHYSICAL FORM: Pre-Timeskip: This form covers Hunter in dark red energy that creates a sleek, phantom-like figure in a dark red color scheme. The eyes remain uncovered, with the eye color inversion. There are white lines around his arms where the elbow bends, his legs where the knees bend, and around his neck. Post-Timeskip: It's like this: http://jumarco11.deviantart.com/art/Shirosaki-Ichigo-Vasto-Lorde-Inverted-World-299764382 with dark red replacing the white and the hair is shoulder-length in a black color. The mask also is dark red with black. Power Revamps Hunter's Angels have been fused into one Archangel. Crimson Fury just got an upgrade. Now Hunter has a Transcendent Nephalem Physiology. As such, his powers have been revamped. Ultimate Archangel/Divine Warrior Hunter wears this with a dark red/white color scheme and a sleeker design: http://zander-v.deviantart.com/art/Sable-Champion-Kirito-Short-Hair-ver-492368911 . Each blade represents the two halves of his powers. Powers And Abilities Powers Hunter's powers have been revamped. They're literally the exact same thing, with some new additions. Here they are: * Enhanced White Light Manipulation: Same as before, but more powerful * Soul Manipulation: Same as before, with some extra abilities. * Nephalem Form: Hunter gains the powers of an Archangel and an Arch-Demon. His appearance doesn't really change, instead, he gains full access to his Transcendent Nephalem Physiology. * Nephalem Mask: Same as his Fallen Mask, but its own power has been increased a hundredfold. * Light Element Manipulation: Same five elements last time, but he now has Sacred Darkness, and all other Light Elements. * Dark Element Manipulation: Hunter can now control the dark aspects of his Light Elements, but they're not as strong. * Nigh-Omnipotence: No, Hunter can't bend the laws of Physics, or manipulate Time and Space to his will. Well he can, he just needs about... uh... 16,000 years of training. What he can do now is create something out of nothing, and reverse that process. * Twilight Manipulation: Yes, this is an actual power. No it has nothing to do with those Body-Builder werewolves and those pale, emo Vampires. It's a combination of Light and Shadow control. Making it pretty awesome, yet OP. It's part of the Transcendent Nephalem Physiology package. Don't hate, don't judge. Due to Hunter becoming a Nephalem, his powers have changed. The list following is his original power set as an Archangel: * Soul Manipulation: Hunter can perform super-human powers such as walking on water or in air, jumping higher than than anyone else, and making weapons from anything. This is all accomplished via his Soul Manipulation or, as Hunter has identified it as, Fullbring. He "tugs" on the souls of everything to perform these feats. Read this for an in-depth look: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Fullbringer * White Light Manipulation: Hunter is able to manipulate Light, but it's the purest and holiest form of Light control. * White Fire Manipulation: This power controls the purest forms of fire. Used by Hinokami's bond * White Lightning Manipulation: This power controls the purest forms of lightning. Used by Kaminari no Kami's bond * Pure Earth Manipulation: This power controls the purest forms of the earth in general. Used by Chikyu no Kami's bond * Pure Ice Manipulation: This power creates and controls the purest forms of ice. Used by Kori no Kami's bond * Angel Summoning: Hunter can summon 2-3 Angels to fight with him. When God has allowed for the Divine Warrior to be formed, Hunter can summon unlimited amount of Angels, capable of creating an army. Used by Shinigami's bond * Angel Form: This form resembles Lancelot Albion, with a red-and-white color scheme, the wings are dark red, and the form is human-sized. His elements surround his forearms, and his shoulders emit an elemental aura. His helmet has a retractable visor where the eyes are. He can summon other Angels to be empower him. This works by activating his angel form, which engulfs him in light, and while Hunter is in the light, he can call on the name of five Angels to help him and imbue his powers with: Hinokami, Kori no Kami, Kaminari no Kami, Chikyu no Kami, and Shinigami. Each Angel respectively has White Fire, Pure Ice, White Lightning, Pure Earth, and the power to summon lesser Angels that don't control a particular element and act as a foot-soldier of sorts. When partnered with Shinigami, White Light will surround his forearms and shoulders in a similar fashion as White Fire. Hunter can use also multiple Angel partners. Depending on the situation, Hunter can use all five of his Angelic partners, or use two. When using Shinigami and any of the others, the power that is granted will be enhanced, and when summoning Angels, the summoned will be imbued by the currently use element. If using the Opposites Attract Angels, the powers will become more powerful and somewhat more violent. Example: Hinokami is partnered with Kori no Kami and Hunter is partnered with both, Hunter's ability will manifest as a fusion of Pure Ice and White/Holy Fire. He can use either one separately or combined to give him a offensive boost. Pure Ice and White Fire is known as Heavenly Arctic-Fire. Pure Earth and White Lightning is known as Heavenly Magnetism. When partnered with all five Angels, Hunter will become the Divine Warrior, a being with power that is ALMOST equal to God himself. When in this form, he will have near-Omnipotence. The element will be under his command. HOWEVER, this form cannot be accessed unless given permission to do so by God. After the transformation wears off, Hunter will temporarily lose his partnership with the Angels, being able to use only his Soul manipulation and White Light manipulation. This lasts for about 16 weeks. After the Timeskip due to his usage of the true Divine Warrior's power, he now assimilates his body with the chosen element and becomes that element. He then forms body armor resembling Retaliation Snake Eyes, in different colors. When the suit is fully on, Hunter is only a swirling mass of the Holy element inside the suit. This makes him impervious to gunfire, but he'll wake up the next morning with scars and the feeling of pain in the areas near the scars. He can also partially heal inside the suit, but he'll still wake up feeling the pain, only with minor scars. If Shinigami is bonded to, Hunter instead forms the body armor in black, then assimilates his body with Shinigami's body, making him impervious to normal human-made weapons. Instead, only weapons made in Heaven or Hell can harm him, Hell's weaponry giving a bigger punishment to Hunter in this and all other cases. * Fallen Mask: This mask was formed due to Ikari being subjugated. The Fallen Mask is similar to Bleach's Hollowfication. It acts as a power augmentation and increases his powers a hundredfold. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Good Characters Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Red Hair Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Photokinesis Category:Necromancy Category:Super Leaping Category:Bio Weapons Category:Alternate Form Category:Winged Characters Category:Banishment/Summoning Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Elemental Manipulation